Becoming More Than Friends
by coco1987
Summary: Eli and Jake discover they have feeling for each other. How do they tell each other and how do their friends react?
1. Chapter 1

Eli was at his locker getting ready to go home and have a boring night in when all of a sudden he felt two hands cover his eyes. "Guess who," came a familiar voice.

Eli felt the two hands, "well I hope you're not a girl or else you really need to moisturize your hands more." Eli grabbed the two hands and turned around to see Jake standing behind him. Eli let go of Jakes hands and went back to putting books in his book bag and Jake went to lean on the locker next to Elis.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over tonight to watch a movie."

Eli stopped, turned towards Jake and folded his arms "you want me to spend time in the house that my recently ex-girlfriend lives in? Let me think. Ummmm…NO."

"Oh come on, Clare won't even be home. She's going out with Alli and the parentals are gone for the weekend. So what do you say now?" Jake gave Eli the puppy dog face.

"You promise Clare won't be there at all?"

"I promise. I'll get her to call me 10 minutes before she comes to give you enough time to leave."

Eli sighed, "Fine, I'll be there."

"YES. Thank you. You saved me from a lonely night by myself." Jake smiled and gave Eli a giant hug that took Elis breath away.

It was 7 at night and Eli was in his room getting ready to go to Jakes. He stood in front of his mirror looking at himself making sure his hair was just right when he realized he was actually **worried **about his appearance just for Jake. What the hell was he thinking? Jake don't care how he looks but yet he still wanted to look good for him. Oh well whatever the reason was, he didn't have time to think about it right now. He had to leave.

Jake was rushing around making sure all the snacks were out, his clothes were perfect and his hair was behaving.

"Do you have a girl coming over?" Clare asked. "Did you make up with Katie?"

"No, I don't and not really. We're just friends now." Jake answered.

"Then who are you going all nuts for?"

Jake knew if he told Clare that Eli was coming over she'd have a fit so he had to lie or at least bend the truth.

"Just a friend. Do me a favour and before you come home call me."

"Why?" Clare asked.

Jake could see the questionable look on her face. She had gone out at night hundreds of times especially since her curfew was lengthened so he knew that this request sounded odd. He had to come up with something to tell her.

"Dad told me to look after you while they're out of town and I just want to make sure you get home safe." Wow good going with coming up with that so quickly, Jake thought to himself.

"Oh, how sweet." Clare gave him a small hug.

Yes she bought it, Jake was proud of himself. He looked at the clock, it was almost 7. " Shouldn't you be leaving?" He didn't mean to rush her out but she had to be gone when Eli got there.

" Yup, going now. Have fun and I want to know all the details of this "date" when I get home." Clare said while walking out the door.

"Ya…sure." Jake called out and closed the door behind her.

She called tonight a date. Him and Eli?...That's funny. Yet it didn't scare him. Weird.

Jake sat on the couch and waited for Eli to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two little notes. 1. I am going to try and update every week and 2. I want to say a big THANK YOU to my Twitter and Facebook friend Katie who helped me with this story by giving me some ideas. It's my first fan fiction story and I hope everyone likes it.**

*Ring, Ring*

Jake got up to answer the door. As soon as he opened it Eli asked "is Clare gone?"

"Well hello to you too. Yes, she left a few minutes ago." Jake giggled.

"Oh right, hi" Eli shooked his head and replied.

Eli looked at the coffee table at all the snacks. Pretzels, Chips, carrot sticks even a homemade dip that looked questionable. Jake must have seen Eli questioning the dip and answered Elis silent question "I tried to make my own dip from things I could find in the fridge but it didn't quite work out the way I wanted it to."

Eli decided to risk his life and try the dip. He was surprised that it tasted pretty good. "Wow you have to try some." He put some on a chip and fed it to Jake. At the same time a bit of the dip fell on Jakes shirt. Eli grabbed a napkin and started to clean off Jakes shirt. Jake went to grab the napkin out of Elis hand but Eli didn't let go, instead he looked up into Jakes eyes and smiled his famous smile. "Let me."

For the first time Elis smile made Jake tingly all over his body. It wasn't a new feeling. He'd got it before whenever a girl he liked touched him or smiled at him but it was the first time he got it because of Eli. He liked the feeling so he let him wipe off his shirt.

When Eli was done Jake went over to the collection of DVDs to see what they could watch.

"No chick flicks. Eli demanded.

"Ok, what about this one? It has fighting, death and Queen songs." Jake held up the DVD.

"Lucky for you it's one of my favourite movies."

Jake put in the movie and went to sit on the couch next to Eli.

"Hold on, we can't watch a movie with the lights on." Said Eli.

Jake reached over and turned off the lamp.

"You can totally see the bond between Wat and Geoff forming around this point." Eli narrated.

Jake started to laugh. "You make it sound like they get together in the end."

"Well you got to admit it's almost like the writers wanted you to think that way."

"I've seen A Knights Tale a million times and this is the first time I have thought of Wat and Geoff like that." Jake couldn't believe he was thinking about two guys in that kind of way.

"Do you want to watch another movie?" Jake asked when the movie was over but when he didn't get an answer he looked over and saw Eli asleep. Jake poked him but instead of waking up he moved and his head fell on Jakes shoulder. He looked so peaceful and beautiful.

Jake didn't want to disturb him. Jake turned the DVD off so he could watch TV but kept the volume low. After awhile he realized that unconsciously he was running his fingers through Elis hair.

About an hour later Jakes phone vibrated. He had a text.

*I'm on my way home.

Clare*

Jake reached over and turned on the lamp then whispered in Elis ear "wake up."

"I'm already up."

Hearing Eli so quickly frightened him. "HOLY SHIT, you shouldn't do that to people."

Eli laughed as he sat up. "Sorry. Who texted you?"

"Clare, she's on her way home."

When Eli bent down to put his sneakers back on a thought came to Jake. "How long have you been awake?"

"Twenty minutes or so."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You're comfy plus you playing with my hair felt really good." Eli gave Jake a smirk that made him blush. What the hell is going on with him lately?

"Well I better go." Eli said, snapping Jake from his thoughts. Eli got up and Jake followed behind him to walk him to the door.

Eli turned around to face Jake "thanks for tonight. It was nice for once to be with someone who's not afraid that every mood swing will end with me blowing up or someone telling me what's best for me like I can't make that decision for myself. That's why I love hanging out with you. You don't try to change me or tell me what to do."

Jake couldn't believe how honest Eli was being in his speech. It made him feel special. He was glad that after what happened the year before when he couldn't stand to be in the same room as Eli, now they were best friends.

Jake couldn't stop blushing or looking at his feet. He didn't know how to respond to a confession like that.

"It's not a big deal. I would hate it if you tried to tell me how to live my life so why should I tell you how to live yours."

Eli stepped closer to Jake "thank you so much." Eli wrapped his arms around Jakes waist and rested his head on Jakes chest. Jake wrapped his arms around Elis neck.

Eli broke the hug after a minute and walked out the door.

Jake closed the door behind Eli and then he knew he defiantly had feelings for his best friend.

When Eli was in his dads' car, that he borrowed, he looked in the mirror and asked himself "how am I going to deal with this?" He smacked his head off the wheel "FUCK."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your comments. They're so positive; it makes my day to read them. Keep them coming. **

Eli and Adam sat in the hall doing their Math homework.

"Man I hate math. What did you get for number 10?" Adam asked Eli. When he got no answer he asked again "Eli, what's your answer for number 10?" Still no answer. Adam looked up from his book and saw Eli, with his head back on his locker and a goofy smile on his face.

"YO DUDE." Adam punched Eli in the arm to wake him from his daydream.

"Huh? What did you say?" Eli snapped back to reality.

"Never mind stupid math. You were obviously thinking about something good. Let me guess, yours and Clares wedding night?"

Eli snorted, "Don't even joke about that."

Adam laughed "sorry had to. You were obliviously thinking about someone. So who's the girl?"

Eli hesitated for a minute. Adam looked at him questioningly "well?"

"It's not a girl."

"Are you joking? Who's the guy?" Adam suddenly got very interested.

"It's Jake."

"Seriously? Clares ex-boyfriend Jake? Clares stepbrother Jake?" Adam thought Eli lost his marbles.

"Yes, yes and yes. Speaking of Jake I need your advice. What would you do if you had feelings for someone but you don't know how they feel for you? You're afraid of what they will say or do if you tell them? You're afraid they'll hate your guts and you might lose one of your best friends." Eli managed to get it all out in one breath.

Adam was confused as to what Eli was asking. He said it so fast it went over his head. "Stop freaking out and start from the beginning."

"Well it's been going on for awhile but Friday night I realized my feelings are real."

"What happened Friday night?" Adam asked.

"Jake invited me over to watch a movie. At first it was fine, two friends hanging out then I spilled some dip on him and when I wiped it off I felt something in my stomach I never felt before. Beyond butterflies, I was nervous as hell. Then I fell asleep and ended up moving onto his shoulder. I woke up like a second later but I didn't want to move so I didn't say anything. Then he started to play with my hair. I don't think he even knew what he was doing. When he "woke" me up I lied to him and told him I had only been awake for five minutes so he wouldn't get creeped out that I actually loved lying on him and his fingers sent shivers through my whole body. Before I left I gave him a hug. I was going to kiss him on the cheek but thought that wouldn't be a good idea so I hugged him instead. Now I don't know what to do." Eli finally got out.

"Dude it sounds like your falling in love." Adam smiled at Eli.

"That's what I was afraid you would say. So what do I do now?"

"Take awhile and really think about your feelings. Then go and talk to Jake. I know you don't want to lose him but what if he feels the same way. You could be happy together if you both give it a chance but first you have to talk and figure things out. If he doesn't feel the same way, then work it out so it won't be awkward between you two." Adam put all his stuff in his book bag and got up, "if you need to talk more you know my number."

"Thanks man. I knew I could count on you." Eli held out his fist and Adam fist punched it with his own.

Eli watched Adam walk down the hall as he got sick to his stomach about the conversation he knew he had to have with Jake.

Jake was in school at his locker trying to leave before Clare caught up to him. He spent the whole weekend dodging her so he wouldn't have to talk about Friday night. He hadn't come up with a lie yet. He knew eventually she would catch him but he wanted it to be later that night at least so he could get home and have a few hours to think of something to tell her.

He was just getting the last book into his book bag when someone slammed his locker shut.

"Clare, um…what's up?

"What's up is you keep avoiding me." Clare stood with her arms folded and gave Jake a pissed off look.

"Well you caught me. Bye." Jake locked his locker and tried to make a dash for the door but Clare grabbed his arm.

"I just want to know how your date Friday night went."

"Don't call it a date." It didn't feel right to call it a date before he figured out his feelings.

"Fine, how was your night?"

"It was fun." Jake said simply.

"Who did you have over?"

"A friend, now I got to go." Jake managed to get away and run out the door and to his truck.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake got home before Clare, ran up to his room and locked the door behind him. When he heard Clare coming in the house he put his stereo on so Clare would know he still didn't want to talk. He heard feet pounding on the stairs and then came the knocking.

*Knock, knock* "Jake open up."

Jake blasted the music even louder.

*Pound, Pound* "JAKE" Clare screamed.

When Jake still didn't answer, Clare gave up. A few seconds later Jake heard Clares door slam shut. Now he finally had time to think of what to say to Clare.

He knew he had to talk to someone about his feelings and since Clare was so eager to talk it might as well be her. He could do the easiest thing and tell the truth but then he'd have to deal with a bitchy Clare. He wasn't sure if he'd just get screamed at or if he might get something thrown at him. Ok the truth was defiantly not going to work. Once he figures things out with Eli then the truth will be the way to go. So the next best thing for now is to lie. The only thing he had to make sure he didn't do is use Elis name.

As soon as Jake got all his thoughts together he turned off his stereo, unlocked his door and went to the next room.

*Knock, knock*

"Come in" Clare shouted. Jake opened the door and walked in.

Jake swallowed hard and finally got up the courage to speak. "Can I talk to you?"

Clare rolled her eyes and patted the bed. Jake walked over and sat on the end of the bed.

"Start by telling me why the hell have you been avoiding me?"

"I wanted to talk but I wanted to do it on my terms and when I was ready not the other way around." Jake started.

Clare let out a little chuckle. "Sounds like another speech I got" she said with annoyance.

Jake knew what Eli had told Clare when they broke up but he didn't want her to think he was trying to put her down since he needed her right now.

"I didn't mean it that way. Anyway I need your advice." Jake said.

"Girl advice?" Clare wiggled her eyebrows.

If he said no she'd be confused since he does need relationship advice. "Well sort of."

"Ok, start from the beginning. Does this have to do with Friday night?" Clare asked.

"Ya, but I can't exactly say who was here" he could see the look of confusion on her face already "because we don't want rumors getting around school before we figure things out."

"That makes sense." Clare points out." So what do you want advice about?"

"I've known this person for awhile but it's only been lately I've been having strong feelings for them. I don't know if they feel the same way so I'm scared to bring up the subject. If they don't like me the same way I don't know if I'll be able to handle it and if they do I'm not sure I'm ready for another relationship. What should I do?" Jake spat out.

Clare had a huge smile on her face. She jumped up from her spot and gave him a hug. "You, my brother, are in love."

"WOOOOH" Jake pulled her off of him "I don't know about that yet." That thought was scary.

"Well then you both have to sit down and talk about your feelings. Figure out if you're on the same page." Clare said.

Jake nodded "thanks sis."

Jake got up and went back to his own room. He was gonna have to get Eli alone soon so they could talk. One thing guys hate doing is talking but what's worse is talking about their feelings. What's even worse again is having that talk with your best friend.

It was five o'clock and Eli lay on his bed waiting for his mom to call out to him for supper.

The conversation he and Adam had earlier was still going around in his head. Eli closed his eyes and had a little nap.

_Jake was on top of Eli, one hand in Elis hair and the other was up his shirt while they kissed. Jake stopped kissing just long enough to pull off Elis shirt then went right back to kissing Elis perfect lips. Jake kissed down Elis jaw, then his neck, then started to make his way down his chest. When he got to his nipples he decided to be a little playful. Eli felt Jake bite his right nipple which made his head fall back and he ran his fingers through Jakes hair. Eli looked down into Jakes eyes when he heard "come down baby boy." Eli shook his head and asked Jake "what did you say?"_

"Come down, supper is ready." Cece called out from the other side of the door. Eli woke up all out of breath. He was happy he woke up before he got too excited. He's had dreams about his friends before but not a sexual dream. His subconscious obviously knew what he didn't want to admit to himself. He had deep feelings for Jake. Now comes the hard part…telling him.


	5. Chapter 5

Eli was walking down the hall at school towards his locker when he heard footsteps running up behind him.

"Yo brother from another mother." Adam barely got out in between gasping for breath. "I was thinking Xbox tonight for guys night?"

"Sorry man. I'm going to have to pass. I want to try and talk to Jake tonight" said Eli.

"Oh, that's going to be awkward. Good luck." Adam patted Eli on the back. "I guess I'll have to play Xbox with Drew."

"At least he's one person you might have a chance at winning against." Eli chuckled when Adam punched him in the arm.

"Funny. Talk later." Adam screamed as he ran down the hall.

*Buzz buzz*

Elis cell vibrated. The screen read one new message from Jake.

*Can you help me fix the truck tonight? – Jake*

*Sure, I'll come over after supper. – Eli*

*Actually can we do it at your house? There's something I want to talk to you about and I don't want my family to hear. – Jake*

*No problem. There's something I want to talk to you about too. – Eli*

Eli sighed. It was going to be all out in the open tonight. It made him happy but it also scared the shit out of him. He wasn't sure what Jake wanted to talk to him about. What if Jake didn't feel the same way about him. What if he didn't think it was a good idea to even be friends anymore. He might lose his best friend. No matter what he couldn't let that happen.

"So what's wrong with your truck?" Eli asked.

Jake grabbed the jack from the back "the breaks are squeaking and grinding. I think the brake pads have to be changed. It's not a difficult job but it's always good to have a helper." Normally when the truck needs work done he does it by himself or his dad does it but he needed a way to talk to Eli yet make it look nonchalant.

After an hour of handing Jake tools, Eli couldn't take it anymore.

"How about a break?" Eli suggested.

"Sure." Jake rolled out from under the truck. He took the rag he had in the truck to wipe his hands and face with.

Eli sat on his front step and Jake sat next to him.

"This is as good time as any. I want to talk to you about Friday night." Jake blurted out.

"I want to talk to you about the same thing." Eli got butterflies in his stomach.

Jake looked into Elis eyes and said "in the last year we've been getting pretty close and lately you're on my mind a lot. I didn't think it meant anything until you came over that night. I realized my feelings for you are more than I thought." He closed his eyes for the next part. "I have actual real feelings for you." He held his breath. Elis reaction will either break his heart or make him ecstatic.

He heard laughing so he opened his eyes. He couldn't believe after he just spilt his heart, Eli was laughing.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I was going to say the exact same thing to you."

Jake couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. He was so worried Eli was going to freak out and call him a pervert or punch him. Now that he knew neither would happen he could continue.

"Only thing is I just broke up with Katie and I'm not ready to be serious." Jake hoped this wasn't a deal breaker.

"How about this? We take it at our own speed. No pressure to do anything." Eli suggested.

"Sounds like a great plan. No pressure."

They stared at each other and smiled.

Jake wanted to stay there forever just starring into Elis hazel eyes but he promised his dad he would have the truck fixed when he brought it home. Jake got up and held out his hand to help Eli up. Eli took hold of the given hand. They stood there holding each others hand. They both loved how their hands fit perfectly into the others hand.

"We should really get back to work." Eli said when he realized they were losing daylight.

"Hand me the wrench?" Jake went back under the truck. His heart felt so much lighter now. He felt like a war could break out and he would still have that goofy smile on his face.

When Eli handed him the tool he noticed Eli was fiddling with his necklace.

"That necklace is pretty special to you isn't it?" Where did you get it from?" Jake asked.

Eli sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you want a soda?" Eli asked while looking in his fridge.

"Sure, but you still haven't answered my question. Where did you get your necklace?" Jake asked again.

Eli passed Jake the soda then walked over to the couch and sat down. Jake sat on the cushion next to him and waited for Eli to answer him. Eli swallowed hard.

"_Close your eyes." Julia called out._

_Eli sat on the edge of his bed and did as she said. Then he felt someone put something around his neck._

"_Ok. Open your eyes." _

_Eli opened his eyes, got up and looked in his mirror at the silver necklace that was now hanging around his neck._

"_I know you don't like wearing anything around your neck but I thought you might like this."_

"_I love it." Eli smiled._

"_Happy third anniversary baby." Julia said happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they broke the kiss Julia said "the necklace is also a symbol of our love. As long as you have it on I will always be with you even if I'm on the other side of the world."_

_Eli looked her in the eyes and replied "then I promise I will never take it off." He kissed her again. He started to push her backwards onto the bed._

Eli shook his head and seen Jake still looking at him but now with a concerned look.

"Julia gave it to me for our third anniversary."

"Oh, and you still haven't taken it off?"

Eli was afraid to say the next part. He was scared it might scare Jake off. "She told me that as long as I have it on she will always be with me."

Jake knew this was extremely hard for Eli to say. He wasn't the type to let people into his personal life especially anything to do with Julia but as long as Eli was willing to answer his questions he wasn't going to stop him.

"I thought Clare made you get rid of anything that reminded you of Julia?" asked Jake.

"She did but I didn't tell her about the necklace…or the hearse."

Jake caught the last words that Eli said. "What about the hearse?"

Eli smiled shyly. "It was the place me and Julia first had sex."

Jake knew that Eli was with Julia for a time but he didn't know it was that serious that they actually went that far.

"I'm guessing Clare didn't know about that either?"

"She knew we had sex but not that we did it in the car. Thankfully I crashed it before I had to explain it."

Since the hearse was out of the picture Jake decided to go back to the necklace. "Have you ever taken the necklace off?" He asked.

"Nope. I promised her I would never take it off so I haven't." Eli looked down at the charm.

"She's still a part of me. I had known her since we were kids and if she had survived maybe we'd still be together and maybe we would've gotten married. I killed her and took all that hope away." Eli started to cry.

Jake wiped Elis eyes with a tissue "were you driving the car that hit her?"

Eli looked at Jake "no."

"Then you didn't kill her. Couples fight and you can't keep blaming yourself for something you didn't do. If Julia had survived maybe that fight would have broken you up for good. My point is you got to stop thinking "what if" and try and move on with what actually happened. I understand she's still in your heart and considering how close you two were its normal. I just want you to remember that I'm in your life now and I'll do anything to help you get over her. If you want to talk, then we'll talk. You're not alone in this. After everything that's happened to you the last four years I'm here for you." Jake replied.

Eli was at a loss for words.

Jake knew exactly what to say to make him feel better. It also made him feel at ease that if he talked about any of his problems Jake wasn't going to go running for the hills. It was refreshing to be with someone so understanding.

Eli looked down at his necklace and decided it was time to let go of Julia.

"Turn around." Eli told Jake.

Jake didn't know what Eli was doing but did as he said.

Eli took off the necklace and put it around Jakes neck.

"It's time I went without it. You can have it."

Jake couldn't believe Eli actually did that. He was happy that Eli was moving on with his life an even happier that he was doing it with him.

Jake put his arm around Elis shoulders and they both leaned back into the couch. Eli moved his head so that it was lying on Jakes chest and wrapped his arms around his torso. Jake wrapped his other arm around Elis back. They sat there like that for what seemed like hours. Neither saying anything just enjoying being so close to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 3:30pm and the halls were almost completely empty except for a few students going to extracurricular activities.

Clare was making her way down a hall when she spied Jake talking to two girls. She had seen the two girls before but she only knew their names, Katie and Nichole. Both girls were eleveners so why were they talking to Jake. The girls seemed to be flirting with Jake which by the look of things he defiantly knew and loved it.

Clare tried to listen in but she couldn't get close enough to hear without them seeing her. When the conversation was over and Jake walked away Clare went over to try and get some information out of Katie and Nichole.

"I know this may be none of my business but what were you talking about with Jake?" Clare asked in a not so suttle way.

"He just wanted the use of the drama room tomorrow night." Nichole answered.

"We have the keys to the room this week since we're doing a project in there so he had to come to us." Katie chimed in.

"Tomorrow night?" Clare was confused. "Tomorrow is Saturday, why does he want to come to school on the weekend? And at night?"

"I think he has a date." Katie said.

"He said something about making it special for someone. It was hard to concentrate on what he was saying. Next to that Eli guy Jakes the hottest guy in school." Nichole said then the two girls giggled.

"O….K….thanks for answering me."Clare had to get out of there and fast. The two girls started talking about how cute Jakes ass was. Last year Clare would've been right in the middle of that conversation but now it kind of disgusted her.

When Jake got home he decided to take a shower. He went in his room and took off his shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and admired the necklace around his neck. To Eli it was a piece of Julia but to Jake it was a piece of Eli. He loved the feeling of Eli with him at all times.

He was so entranced with it that he didn't even notice someone coming in the front door and up to his room.

"So, you have another date tomorrow night huh!" Clare said which scared Jake.

He turned around forgetting about the necklace being totally visible.

"Why do you have Elis necklace on?" Clare said through gritted teeth.

"He gave it to me." Jake shyly responded.

Clares eyes widened in shock. "So you've been spending all your time with him? What about what he said to me? How much he hurt me." Clare screamed and stomped down the stairs.

Jake put his shirt back on and went after her.

"I know what Eli said but I also know that you weren't listening to him. He asked you to back off about Cam and you wouldn't. You also took him for granted. Thinking that no matter what you said to him he'd still come crawling back. Well not this time. You lost a sweet, loving and artistic guy." Jake knew he had said too much but he couldn't take it back now.

Clare stopped in the middle of the living room turned around and had a rage look in her eyes.

"YOU'RE DATING ELI!" Clare screamed.

With that she picked up a glass ornament and through it at Jakes head. It missed and hit the wall behind him. When the ornament broke a piece came back and nicked the side of his head. Jake put his hand up and saw blood. He ran out the door and went to the first place he could think of…Elis house.

*Knock,knock*

Eli got up from the couch where he was watching TV and answered the door.

When he saw Jake standing on the other side of the door all out of breath he pulled him in the house.

"What the hell did you do, run a marathon?" Eli tried to make a joke but then he saw the cut on Jakes head "oh my god. What happened?"

"I defended you to Clare. Then she realized that you were the one I'm dating and she got mad and through a glass ornament at me." Jake was still out of breath and had to stop after every few words.

Eli noticed Jake was bleeding and he wanted to help.

"Baby, you're bleeding. Come in and let me take care of you." Eli grabbed Jakes hand and started to walk towards the stairs. Jake resisted which made Eli stop and question him. "Are you coming?"

Jake smiled "you called me baby."

Eli didn't even notice he called Jake anything "is that alright?"

"Ya. I like it."

Eli smiled back and led Jake up to the bathroom.

Jake sat on the toilet while Eli took care of his cut. Jake told Eli the whole story of what had happened.

"Damn it, I knew once she knew the truth she would freak out. Thank you for sticking up for me though. There are not very many people who would do that." Eli said.

"You're my" Jake paused for a few seconds to get up the nerve to say the next word "boyfriend" Jake waited for a sign from Eli, that saying they were boyfriends was ok. When Eli nodded Jake continued with his sentence "I'll always stick up for you."

"I really appreciate that but I think you should stay here tonight, to let Clare calm down enough that nothing else bad happens to you."

"Can I stay in your room with you?" Jake didn't mean it in a sexy way he just wanted to know they were both safe together.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Eli grabbed Jakes head and kissed his forehead.

Eli and Jake played Xbox for a few hours but by midnight Eli could see Jake was getting tired.

"I think it's bedtime." Eli said.

He turned off the game and turned off the light. He climbed in bed and Jake cuddled up against him. Jake rested his head on Elis chest right over his heart. The gentle beating was like a lullaby slowly putting Jake to sleep.

"Before I fall asleep I have one question. Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Jake asked with a yawn.

"Sure. Can't wait."

They both fell asleep cuddled into each other.


	8. Chapter 8

When Eli woke up he rolled over expecting to cuddle with Jake but to his disappointment there was nothing but bed. Eli sat up looking for any sign of Jake but all he seen was his cell phone blinking *one new message.*

*Meet me in the school drama room at 7pm. Come hungry. 3 – Jake*

Eli smiled at the heart at the end.

He had a few hours to kill before his date so he got up and went down stairs to watch TV.

"Did your boyfriend leave already?" Bullfrog called out from the kitchen table where he was playing solitaire.

"Ya I guess he went to get ready for our date tonight… wait how do you know he's my boyfriend?" Eli asked walking into the kitchen.

"I heard your conversation the other day on the step. I wasn't eavesdropping, I had the window open." Bullfrog explained.

Eli sat at the table across from his dad. "I was going to tell you I just didn't know how to bring it up."

"What were you going to do wait until I caught you two in bed together?" Bullfrog laughed.

"OH MY GOD, dad no. He did stay here last night but it wasn't so we could have sex."

"Talk while playing poker with me." Bullfrog said while dealing out the cards.

"Clare found out about Jake and me and she ended up throwing something at him. So he came here. I wanted to make sure he didn't get into another fight with her so I told him to stay." Eli looked at his cards. He has never won a hand against his dad.

"Two pair."

"Straight, I win. You got to give Clare time. She's not going to accept all this right away." Bullfrog gave his cards to Eli to shuffle.

"I know. It's got to be hard knowing your two ex boyfriends are now each others boyfriends but she was out of line hurting him. I want to go to her and give her a piece of my mind but that would just make things worse. I'm most of what they fight about. She's still sore from our break up. Damn I just got king high." Eli said.

"Full house. I know it's hard for all of you but you know someday you'll all be friends again. Just focus on Jake and yourself and eventually Clare will come around." Bullfrog smiled.

"Thanks dad. By the way how do you feel about Jake and me?" Eli knew his dad was very open minded so he wasn't too worried.

"I don't care if you go out with a two legged horse as long as you're happy. If the person that makes you happy is a guy then fine. At least I have no worries about you getting a girl pregnant." Bullfrog smirked then him and Eli shared a laugh. "Jake is smart, kind, funny and probably the only guy on earth other than me and Adam that can handle you so all I got to say is good luck to Jake."

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Eli loved how easy it was to talk so openly with his dad. Now he was extremely happy because for the first time he might actually win poker against his dad. "Straight flush." Eli laid his cards out on the table.

"Well, well, well. Congratulations you finally won. Flush."

Eli looked at his watch. He had to get ready to leave. "Thanks for the advice." He said to his dad.

Bullfrog got up and gave Eli a giant hug "remember I'm always here."

When Eli got half way up the stairs he heard one last comment.

"By the way you know you and Jake can have sex, it doesn't bother me and Cece." He couldn't believe his dad said that.

It was almost 7 and Eli was just outside the drama room. He opened the door and seen Jake in the middle of the floor.

"Is this a study date?" Eli asked.

"No, it's just the perfect place for what I wanted to do." Jake explained.

When Eli walked over near Jake he seen that Jake had cleared the whole middle of the room and now there was a big blanket covering it with a picnic basket on it.

Jake took Elis hand and walked him to the basket and they both sat down. "I brought fried chicken, carrot sticks, salads and for desert chocolate cream pie."

"Wow, that all sounds great."

When they finished eating Jake packed everything away. Eli thought the date was over so he started to get up.

"Wait, the night's not over yet." Jake got up and turned off the lights.

"Are you planning on groping me in the dark?" Eli joked.

"Not yet but I can't promise I won't try." Jake joked back.

All of a sudden Eli looked up at the ceiling and saw the most beautiful sight. It was filled with stars and constellations.

Jake brought over a pillow and lay down and pulled Eli down with him.

"This is beautiful; do you know any of the constellation names?"Eli asked.

"Actually I do. That one there is Musca and that one is Centaurus."

"How do you know them?" Eli asked.

"When I was younger I loved the night sky. My mom bought me a telescope so we could look at the starts together. It was something we loved doing together." Jake said.

Jake looked at Eli. "What was something you liked doing as a kid?"

"Nothing much just watch movies and read comic books."

"Come on, tell me. What was little Eli like?"Jake pushed.

"I was just as weird as I am now. Just with no friends, other than Julia." Eli said.

Jake put his arm around Eli and held him close.

"I guess she was the only one who could see how special you are."

This made Eli smirk.

"Did anything bad ever happen to you?" Jake wanted to know as much about Eli as he could.

"There was this one kid. Every day he beat me up. I don't really know why but he did. I was so small I couldn't pick up for myself. So when I came to Degrassi I vowed no one would ever bully me or my friends again. Sometimes I take it too far but I can't help it. As an outsider my whole life it was nice to come here and have a few friends. I made a few enemies too but oh well." Eli said.

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe. No one will ever touch you while I'm around." Jake tried to comfort Eli. He hated knowing there are people out there that had hurt his Eli.

"First few months here I made an enemy out of Fitz. He even came close to stabbing me." He looked up and seen horror on Jakes face "he wasn't really going to do it he just wanted to scare me. It worked. Maybe that was too much to tell you especially on the first date."

"No. I don't want there to be any secrets between us. I want to know all about your past. Even the dark parts."

They spent the next two hours telling each other about their childhood, past relationships and even their fears.

"What's your plan for next year?" Eli asked.

"No idea. Dad wants me to apply to university but I want to be his partner in the family business." Jake answered.

"Have you looked into any programs?"

"No." Jake was starting to get annoyed since he hated this conversation.

"Why don't you at least check some out? Never know you might find something you want to do, but if you don't want to apply I won't make you." Eli said.

"Fine I'll have a look." He was willing to do it for Eli.

"So which constellation is your faveorite?" Eli asked.

"I'll have to say Apus. It means bird of paradise."

Eli looked at Jake with loving eyes "you're my Apus now. You're my paradise." Eli smiled and said.

Jake sat up leaned over and kissed Eli on the cheek. Eli held Jakes chin and kissed him on the lips. It was a short sweet kiss but it was a perfect first kiss.

It was getting late so they packed up everything and made their way to Jakes truck.

Jake drove Eli home and walked him to the front door.

"This was the perfect night." Eli said.

"I know a way to make it even better." Jake put a hand on either side of Elis face and went in for another kiss. This time it was a lot deeper and passionate. Unexpectedly Jakes tongue went into Elis mouth. Both tongues rubbed against each other. They weren't fighting for dominance they were just happy being in each others mouths. They finally broke a part, both gasping for air.

"That was defiantly the best good night kiss ever." Eli breathed out.

"I aim to please. Before I go I have a question. Will you go to prom with me?"

"Of course I will." Eli grinned from ear to ear.

"I should get home." Jake said.

Eli watched Jake drive away. When he went inside he didn't think anyone was up so he tried to tip toe to his room.

"How was the date?" Bullfrog called from the couch.

Eli stood in the doorway and smiled "it was amazing."


	9. Chapter 9

"Here's my card, buy yourself a new suit and a corsage." Jakes dad said.

"I'm not going to wear a corsage." Jake protested.

"It's not for you. It's for your date." His dad laughed.

"Oh. Right." Jake said a little shyly. "I'm going to leave now."

"Wait, take Clare with you. She can help pick out the corsage." Helen called out.

"Fine." Jake breathed out.

"Son, who are you taking to the prom?"

Jake pretended not to hear the question and went out the door.

"I'll tell you." Clare said.

Jake came back and grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

"I'm not ready to tell them anything yet but that doesn't mean you get to tell them either." Jake angrily stated.

"So dude, how's the gay life?" Moe laughed.

Moe and Jake sat on the chairs outside the dressing room while Marisol tried on prom dresses.

"That's not funny." Jake said annoyed.

"Sorry. What's it like going out with a guy? Especially a guy that's your best friend." Moe asked while Jake looked at him in disbelief.

Jake wasn't ready for anyone to ask him questions but Moe was like his brother and if you can't talk to your brother then who can you talk to.

"It's sometimes easier and sometimes harder." Jake said.

"How is it easier?" Moe asked. Moe looked at Jake with an interested look on his face.

"Well there's no mood swings once a month." They shared a laugh. "Honestly though, being in a relationship with your best friend is so great. We already know each other so well. It's not like we have to pretend we're something we're not just to get the other one to like us since we already like each other. As for the guy thing it's not that big of a deal."

"Sounds like a sweet deal." Moe said enthustically.

"Are you planning on dumping Marisol for a guy?" Jake asked with a chuckle.

"Funny" Moe playfully punched Jake in the arm "so what makes it harder to go out with a guy?"

"Have you ever tried holding a guys hand or kissing a guy in public? It makes you kind of paranoid since we're new to it and you never know what people are saying." Jake said.

"How about this one?" Marisol asked. She came out of the dressing room wearing a strapless purple dress.

"You look like a grape." Moe said.

"You could've just said no." Marisol went back to try on another dress.

"Oh by the way how's the head?" Moe asked.

"Not bad. It's getting better. Eli has been taking care of it." Jake smiled and said.

"Has Clare at least apologized?"

"No."

"Where is she?" Moe asked while looking around.

"Gone looking at bracelets. I think she just wanted to get away from me. Which is fine by me. The less I got to deal with her the better." Jake answered.

"How about this one?" Marisol asked in a light pink sparkly dress.

"Well you don't look like any fruit so it's perfect." Moe said.

When they were finished shopping Jake went looking for Clare and found her in the flower shop.

"Here." Clare shoved a box into Jakes chest.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"It's a boutonniere genius."

"Oh, thanks. Come on let's go."

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I was mad, which I still am, but it was uncalled for." Clare said without looking at Jake as they walked to the truck.

"Thanks."

Even with the apology the drive home was still extremely awkward.

"Why did you bring her?" Eli complained for the tenth time since they got to the store.

"I'm sorry but she wanted a new outfit and she knew we were going shopping. What was I suppose to say?" Adam said.

Eli, Adam and Becky had been shopping for only an hour and already Becky had gotten on Elis case about almost everything he's done in his life that she says god disapproves of.

Eli was trying to get through the day without causing a scene but Becky was making it harder and harder.

"Now I hear you sinned again?" Becky shook her head while looking at a plain yellow dress.

"I'm sure you'd consider everything I do a sin but just for fun what are you talking about this time?" Eli huffed.

"I hear you're now a homosexual."

Eli looked at Adam with a shocked look.

"I'm sorry but she's my girlfriend I figured she might finally be alright with this kind of stuff. I guess I was wrong." Adam exclaimed.

"First of all I'm not a homosexual I just happen to love a guy and second what I do is none of your business." Eli said.

"You're right it is none of my business but it is gods business."

"Becky, please give it up." Adam pleaded.

"I'm just trying to get him to see what he's doing is not the right path." Becky explained.

"If there is a god I think he would know that Jake makes me happy and that would be enough." Eli said with a growl.

"Being a homosexual is a sin. It says so in the bible." Becky continued.

"You mean that book that was written hundreds of years ago? Do you think, according to the bible, it's ok to be dating a transsexual?" Eli looked at Adam who looked offended. "I'm sorry for bringing you into this but I'm just trying to make a point."

Adam nodded and Eli knew he understood.

"Maybe you should get your information from something a little more up to date" Eli focused his attention back on Becky "and for the second time I'm not gay."

"You're going out with a guy." Becky said.

"I've also gone out with girls. I don't know what I am and I really don't care. It's not important."

"Becky there are some dresses over there you might like." Adam tried to distract her.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No. I just don't think this is the place for this conversation."

"Fine I'll stop…for now." Becky said.

When Becky went to check out the dresses Eli looked at Adam "thanks dude."

"Let's just find you a suit and get out of here." Adam said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow you have to come look at this." Eli eagerly said to Jake.

"Ya sure, give me a minute." Jake sighed.

Since Jake arrived two hours ago Eli had been at his desk looking at NYUs website…looking at dorm rooms, classes and even New York City's theatre. Jake Stayed in the same spot on the bed playing old school Nintendo.

"Look, they even show what the dorm rooms look like." Eli looked over at Jake and realized he was basically talking to himself. He got up and walked in front of the screen.

"Dude, I can't see." Jake complained.

"That's kind of the point. Wasn't today the day you promised you'd look at college and university brochures?" Eli asked.

"Just let me finish this round and I'll look at them."

Eli huffed and went back to his laptop.

Another twenty minutes had passed. Eli was now looking at the Broadway plays that were now playing in New York. He looked over and seen Jake still playing Nintendo.

"That's it. You're done." Eli went over and turned off the TV."

"What the hell man! I have never been that far before. I wanted to see how far I can get."Jake almost screamed.

"Well too bad. Now it's school time." Eli grabbed one of the brochures and shoved it I Jakes hands.

"Why is it so hard for everyone to understand I don't want to go to university?"

Eli sat on the bed next to Jake. "Do you know why I want to go to NYU?" Eli asked.

"So you can be a famous film director." Jake answered.

"Well ya but that's only part of it. At our age we're supposed to be finding ourselves. Meeting new and different people. We have the rest of our lives to have a career. Right now we should take the time to work up to that and maybe find something new about ourselves."Eli tried to get his feelings across to Jake.

"I never thought about it that way. Alright ill look through these and see if anything interests me." Jake smiled.

"Thank you Apus." Eli said as he stood up.

Jake laughed "must you call me that?" Jake looked up into Elis eyes.

Eli leaned down and kissed Jake.

When they broke apart Eli giggled "I like it. It sounds like I'm cursing at you but it also sounds like I'm calling you something sweet.

Jake sat back on the bed and Eli decided he'd help so he layed down next to him.

"This one looks nice." Eli said when Jake was flipping through one of the cheaper schools.

"It looks like a prison. This sucks. Either I find a school that has programs I like but the school itself is the shits or the school looks awesome but no programs I like."

"ELI. I NEED YOUR HELP." Bullfrog called from downstairs.

"You keep looking and I'll be back soon." Eli kissed the back of Jakes hand and went off.

Jake loved when Eli would kiss his hand or head, it made him feel calmer which right now is hard to do.

Jake looked over at Elis laptop and seen the NYU website still open. He sat down and started to scroll through.

"Wow, Eli was right. This looks amazing." Jake said to himself. He seen the 'Apply Now' button and decided to click it.

By the time Jake got through the online application he could hear Eli coming. He quickly got back to the bed and pretended to be reading about a college in B.C.

"Sorry it took so long." Eli sat down on his chair. When he checked his e-mails he noticed he had a new message. When he saw what it was he started to grin.

"What's so great that it's making you smile? Message from your secret boyfriend?" Jake asked.

"How'd you guess?" Eli laughed. Jake then flicked a large pillow which caught Eli off guard and made Eli almost fall off the chair. At that Jake busted out laughing which made him receive a look of 'I'm going to get you back for that' from Eli.

"Honestly though who's the e-mail from?" Jake tried saying between laughs.

"Um…no one important. I'll tell you after I promise."Eli closed the laptop before Jake could see the message. "Did you find a school?" Eli tried changing the subject.

"I think so but I don't want to jinx it so I'll tell you more when I get a response." Jake really wanted this to happen so he and Eli would be together next year.


	11. Chapter 11

"Shouldn't you go and pick up your date?" Helen asked.

"Actually they're coming here." Jake looked out the front room window. Jake needed a way to tell his dad and Helen about Eli so he came up with a plan.

Eli, Bullfrog and Cece were coming to his house for the pre prom pictures. Once his dad and Helen see how happy and cute he and Eli are together they hopefully would not have a problem with them. It may not be the best plan but it was all he had.

Finally a car drove up and all three Goldsworthy's stepped out. Cece wearing a knee length, flowery summertime dress…a very unusual wardrobe for her and Bullfrog and Eli in dark suits.

"They're here." Jake called out.

"Well let her in." Helen urged.

As soon as Eli, Bullfrog and Cece got to the door Jake opened it.

"Hello handsome." Jake said to Eli and gave him a kiss.

"Are you ready?" Eli asked and Jake nodded nervously.

"Don't worry; we're here for both of you." Cece comforted.

"Ahum." Jake cleared his throat to get his dad and Helens attention.

Helen looked in Jakes direction and the smile that was on her face vanished. His dad didn't know what to do or say. They were both expecting a girl probably Katie not a guy, especially not this guy.

No one moved or said anything just stayed staring at each other in either shock or puzzlement of their next actions. After a long and awkward silence Bullfrog decided he would be the one to break the ice.

Bullfrog held out his hand to Jakes dad "hello there. Been looking forward to this night for a long time. Great that our boys are so close now isn't it?" The two men shook hands and started to small talk.

"I think it's picture time." Helen called out in an obvious attempt to get things moving.

A half an hour of pictures later and it was time for the last picture…Jake putting the bautinare on Eli. It was the perfect picture. Jake and Eli looking into each others eyes as Helen took the picture.

"We should go now." Eli said.

As they were about to go out the door Jakes dad pulled Jake aside.

"Son why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Jake asked.

His dad gave him a 'you know what' look.

"Oh, the Eli thing. I was afraid of what you might say. I was really afraid of what Helen would say."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, very much."

"Well I can't speak for Helen but as for me it will take a little while to get used to it but I'll get there. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't talk to me." He gave his son a warm smile.

Jake gave his dad a hug. "Thanks, it means a lot."

Jake walked over to Eli and linked arms with him. "Shall we?" Jake asked with a silly accent.

"Yes we shall." Eli answered in the same silly accent.

"I can't believe high schools almost over." Moe said with a half whine and half a thrill for the second time while squeezing the daylights out of him for the fifth time that night.

"I know buddy but we'll see each other after schools over." Jake patted Moe on the back.

"Moe, will you stop hugging him and come dance with me." Marisol complained. Then she dragged him to the middle of the dance floor.

Eli and Jake took this opportunity to sit and eat.

While listening to a Lady Gaga song (Eli knew it was her but what the song was he couldn't tell since they all sounded the same to him) he looked around the gym to see who the severs were. His heart sank to the ground when he saw Clare, Dallas and Becky. Adam was standing next to Becky and he hoped that Adam was serving his table so there would be a chance it may be a fight less night.

Dallas appeared at his side and placed plates of food in front of them. He hated Dallas but maybe if they didn't make eye contact then all would be well.

Once the main meal was over desert was brought. Eli was trying so hard not to get any chocolate on his suit but managed to get a load on his mouth.

Jake giggled when he saw the brown lips Eli now had. "Can't take you anywhere." Jake took his napkin and wiped Elis mouth.

When Eli felt Jakes hand on his face it brought back memories of that movie night. Their eyes met. Hazel to blue.

Eli could see Dallas out of the corner of his eye and could hear him mumbling something he couldn't quite understand.

Elis attention was snapped back when he felt Jake pulling at his arm.

"Come on stud muffin, I want to dance."

Clare spent most of the time staring at Jake and Eli. Every time they would touch each other her face would go into rage mode.

"God I hope they don't kiss, you might actually explode." Adam joked. "So when are you going to admit you're jealous?"

Clare gave Adam a death glare. "I am NOT jealous."

"If you were just mad at them then you'd say so but you tend to be very addicted to complaining about it. So are you jealous that their dating each other or that you don't have a boyfriend and they do?"

"I'm not jealous and I don't want a boyfriend. I want to be single. It's my choice." Clare said.

"Ya like that will last long. Clare Edwards always has a boyfriend." Adam responded.

"Sometimes my boyfriend has a boyfriend." Clare whispered.

Adam rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders "my mission this summer is to get you a non Degrassi boyfriend." They shared a smile and went back to cleaning tables.

"Clare was staring at us again." Jake whispered into Elis ear.

"Do you think she'll cause a commotion?" Eli asked.

"No. Adam seems to be keeping her calm."

They spent the rest of the night dancing in each others arms.

"Alright seniors. This is the last dance. Grab a hottie and enjoy." Came Daves voice over the loud speaker.

Graduation song came on and once again Eli and Jake were wrapped in each other dancing without caring who was watching.

"Fucking gays." Dallas said just above a whisper just so Jake and Eli could hear.

"What was that asshole?" Eli shouted.

Everyone stopped to watch the pending fight.

Dallas smiled his smuggest smile and responded "I didn't say a thing."

Jake grabbed Elis arm and pulled him back. "Do you really want to get into a fight at prom with a guy you'll probably never see again?"

Jake looked at Eli with pleaded eyes and Eli knew he couldn't let him down. He was tired of always getting into fights and it was time to leave that version of him in high school.

Eli took in a deep breath and turned back to Dallas.

"You know what, say whatever you want. You're opinion doesn't mean shit all to me. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go back dancing with my boyfriend."

Jake couldn't help but laugh at Dallas's face when everyone clapped and went back to dancing.

Jake wrapped his arms around Elis waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Eli wrapped his arms around Jakes neck to deepen the kiss. When they broke apart for air Jake was still smiling.

"You're my hero."

"For what? NOT fighting?"

"No, for standing up for yourself."

Eli laid his head on Jakes shoulder and Jake leaned his head against Elis head.

"They really are the perfect couple aren't they?" Adam said and looked at Clare.

She didn't comment but she did have a small smile on her face.

"Keep your eyes closed." Jake kept repeating.

"You can say that all you want but I know we're at a hotel." Eli laughed.

Jake opened the door and pulled Elis hands off his eyes. Eli then could see the beautiful room. A big queen size bed with a light blue comforter and rose petals spread out over it. It might have been one of the cheaper rooms but in Elis eyes it looked like a million bucks.

"I know we said we'd take things slow but I just got this incase we were both ready." Jake looked at Eli who wasn't moving or speaking. "We don't have to do anything. We could just watch TV or talk or…"his words were cut off by Eli attacking his lips with his own.

Eli pulled away but kept his fingers in Jakes hair "I'm ready but are you sure you are. I mean sex is something a lot of people end up regretting that they had with someone."

"I've been thinking about it for awhile and I am ready." Jake went in for another kiss. This time the kiss was long and passionate. Jake raked his fingers on one hand through Elis hair and with his other hand he unbuttoned Elis overcoat. Then took it completely off and let it drop to the floor. They were in no rush so they took their time to slowly kiss, undress and touch each others bodies. By the time they were down to their underwear (both in boxers) Jake had maneuvered them to the bed. Jake kissing every visible part of Eli. He couldn't get enough of Elis body. His taste which was a nice mix of soap and salt (from sweating when dancing) and his smell was of his aftershave. Jake wasn't sure what the scent was but he guessed a combination of musk and vanilla (Eli would never admit to liking to wear vanilla but Jake always could tell. They both lay there on the giant bed looking at each other completely naked and they both knew this is what they both wanted, needed and craved. They both knew after tonight their relationship would be on a different level.

Jake laid on the bed with Elis head on his chest. Both panting and sweating.

"Well it defiantly wasn't what I expected." Jake said.

Eli looked up with a frown.

"It was waaaaayyyy better." Jake said.

Eli smiled and kissed Jakes chest.

"I'm going to miss this next year." Eli sounded a bit sad. He didn't want to leave Jake.

"Never know what might happen between now and then." Jake tried to say without giving away too much.

Eli gave him a confused look.

"Never mind, lets just get some sleep." Jake responded.

When Eli put his head back in its place on Jakes chest Jake had to give him a compliment "by the way, your sex hair looks amazing.


	12. Chapter 12

**I thought I should explain a little something in this. Murdock is a character from the 80's show The A-Team. The character was crazy (literally he was in a VA hospital in the mental ward) and every week the character would have a different identity or be rhyming or singing. I've been in an A-Team mood lately and wanted to add a little bit of it into this.**

There they sat in the Degrassi gym surrounded by their fellow seniors (soon to be graduates), their parents and some friends waiting for Mr. Simpson to finish his speech.

Eli sat waiting for his time to give his valedictorian speech while his stomach did flip flops.

"Just breathe." Jake whispered in his ear as he put his arm around Elis shoulders to try and calm Elis nerves. "In and out, in and out."

"Thanks, but I think I know how to breathe." Eli snapped.

Jake looked him directly in the face and saw how fast he was breathing "I think you know how to a little too well. You look like you're about to hyperventilate."

"I have a bit of stage fright, like if I go up there I'm going to pass out." Eli gulped.

"Just focus your attention on me and I'll keep you conscious." Jake said with a hint of a smile.

"Now for the valedictorian speech, Eli Goldsworthy." Mr. Simpson announced over the microphone.

Everyone clapped and Eli found that he couldn't move "I can't feel my legs." He whispered to Jake.

Jake let out a small laugh "don't worry I promise you'll be fine."

Eli got up and made it to the stage. When he looked out at the audience he could feel his legs shake and all the blood go from his face. He managed to find Jake and looked at him with pleaded eyes. He kind of hoped Jake would pull the fire alarm so at least his speech would be delayed but Jake just nodded as if to say ''you can do it."

"My fellow classmates, you may notice that I look like I'm going to be sick. Well you're wrong. I'm actually about to pass out." Eli started and everyone laughed.

When he looked at Jake again he saw him making funny faces at him. It made it easier to continue on.

"Were here today because we all did what most of us thought was impossible..." he paused for a second "we all passed high school. Some of us managed to get through it with little or no drama. I am not one of them. Most of you know what I've been through the last three years and some of you don't. I'm not going to go into detail but I'll just say I couldn't have gotten through any of it if it wasn't for my parents and my friends. Whether it was a homework problem, studying for exams, personal problems or seeing a dead body" Eli took a second and looked out and seen a lot of confused faces but more sad faces as that dreadful day a few months ago came rushing back to students memories. Eli knew he had to continue before he started to cry "I hope you all had people as great as my friends and family to help you through whatever you went through. I will defiantly miss walking the halls with Adam, Jake, Imogen, Fiona" he looked at Clare and saw her face drop "and Clare." Clare looked up with a small smile. "I hope to find people even half as good as them when I go to NYU in September. Thank you."

Eli received a standing ovation as he once again took his seat. "Thank you for helping me." Eli kissed Jakes hand.

After they each received their diploma and through their hats in the air they went around saying goodbye to all their friends and teachers.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Moe said while yet again squeezing Jake.

"I know, I know." Jake let out.

Eli decided it was time to share his secret.

"I have a surprise for us. I won a world tour for us this summer. Moe, Adam, Marisol, Jake and Clare."

"Are you sure you want me to come?" Clare asked.

"Yes. We all need some time away and this may be just what we all need." Eli explained.

Jake gave him a hug and he knew he had said the right thing.

"So how about it?" Eli asked the group.

They all looked at each other and said in unison "YES."

Eli and Jake sat in their seats waiting for the plane to take off.

As Adam and Clare boarded the plane Clare suddenly remembered her last plane ride and that she had gotten air sick.

"Shit, my stomach is turning already."

"Once we're in the air your sickness will disappear." Adam rhymed.

Clare just stared at him for a minute and figured he was having a bit of fun.

They got to their seats, which were the two in front of Eli and Jake.

"Anyone see my headphones? I had them when I went pissing now their missing." Adam rhymed again.

Eli noticed what was going on. "Blue ball cap and rhyming. Did you have an A-Team marathon last night?" Eli knew every time Adam watched the show for the next day he basically became Murdock.

Adam nodded and Clare looked like she was going to punch something. "If I hear one more rhyme while my stomach is like this I'm puking on you." Clare warned.

"Fine." Adam put in his headphones (he found had slipped under his seat) and started to sing a Fun song.

Eli and Jake started to laugh as they saw Clare stare at Adam again.

"She doesn't even need a radio. She has live entertainment." Jake said.

Clare looked back and gave them both the death glare then settled back into her seat for the very long ride.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is very much like All I Wanna Do but I had this written up before that episode came on so I just must be on the same brain wave as the Degrassi writers.**

When the plane landed eight hours later everyone couldn't wait to get off the cramped plane and into the beautiful city of Paris.

The sun was shining and the temperature was warm but all that still couldn't make Clare smile.

"I can't wait to get to the hotel. Finally sleep in a real bed."

"You make it sound like the plane ride was a year long. It was only a few hours and now we get to enjoy our summer." Eli said as he and Jake embraced while waiting for their luggage.

"Oh get a room." Adam teased.

"We have one." Jake smiled.

"Give us a little while and we will use it." Eli wiggled his eyebrows.

"Can you two stop being so cute (Clare used air quotes around the word cute) for like two minutes?" Clare angrily said.

"What the hell is your problem?" Marisol asked.

"My stomach is still turning and now I'm hot. The heat makes me…grumpy." Clare explained.

"I would've used the word bitchy." Marisol tried to say under her breath but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Clare just looked at her with her mouth wide open in shock.

"Alright girls retract the claws." Adam got in between the two to keep them away from each other before one actually attacked the other.

"We're going to be around each other for a few weeks. Let's not fight." Moe suggested.

"Right. This is a vacation so that means fun." Eli piped in.

They all grabbed their luggages and made their way to the taxis that were waiting for them. Moe, Marisol and Jake got into one cab and Eli, Adam and Clare got into the other cab. On their way to the hotel they passed so many shops and restaurants. Clare made a mental note of all the shops she wanted to go to while Eli made a mental note of all the restaurants he thought Jake might like to try.

"Wow, so many shops so little time." Clare stated.

"Lots of guys too. Good looking French guys." Adam added while looking out the window so he wouldn't see the glare he knew Clare was giving him.

When they got to the hotel they each retreated to their rooms to get settled in. Marisol and Moe to theirs, Clare and Adam to theirs and Eli and Jake to theirs.

Jake dropped his bag as soon as he walked in the door and examined the room. The large bed (which he had to test by jumping on it), the bathroom with the tub almost as big as the bed and the balcony.

"Eli you have got to look at this sight." Jake called out.

Eli laid down his stuff and walked out to where Jake was. They were on the twentieth floor so they had a beautiful view of the city.

Jake wrapped his arms around Elis waist and laid his chin on his shoulder. As soon as Jake started to kiss down Elis neck they heard a *beep beep.*

"That's my laptop. Someone must be calling me."

"Can't it wait?" Jake asked.

"There will be plenty of time for that." Eli patted Jake on the cheek and went to answer the call.

When he opened his laptop he saw his dad waving back.

"How was the flight?"

"A lot of complaining and throwing up." Jake answered planting himself down next to Eli on the bed.

"Were you sick Eli?" Bullfrog asked concerned.

Eli laughed "no, he's talking about Clare. She had air sickness and now she won't stop complaining about everything. I asked her to come because I thought we all needed the break but maybe it was a bad idea.

"I'm sure once she gets out to enjoy the scenery she'll be easier to handle." Bullfrog said.

"What if that doesn't work?" Jake asked.

"There's always shopping. Girls love shopping."

"Thanks dad. Talk to you tomorrow, we're going to see the Eifel Tower lit up." Eli closed his laptop.

It was getting pretty dark so they all made their way to a good spot where they could get a good view. Adam brought his iPad so he and Becky could enjoy it together.

Clare looked around at all the couples around her.

Eli looked over at Clare and he could tell she was upset. As much as he wanted to go and see if he could get back on her good side by asking what was wrong he wanted to stay wrapped in Jakes arms even more.

When the Eifel Tower lit up all the couples started to kiss.

Clare felt completely out of place. In the city of love she was single and pissed. She started to walk in the opposite direction to go and be miserable by herself when she tripped.

"Damn. Just what I need." Clare spat out.

"I think you need help." She heard a French accent say.

When she looked up she saw a tall, blonde, skinny guy with a hand out looking back at her. She took the hand and was swiftly brought to her feet. She noticed even though the guy was skinny he had a bit of muscles that made him look amazing.

She looked the stranger in the eyes and said "hfaiodfh aidofhaoisd." Her face turned blood red.

"I know English is my second language but I don't think those were words."

Clare shook her head to get her thoughts back. "Sorry. I was trying to say thank you."

"You have a very pretty voice." The guy said and walked away. He turned back and gave her a smile.

For the first time since she got to this country Clare felt happy. She decided to go back to the gang. Jake noticed her presence again but this time she was smiling.

"I wonder what happened." Jake whispered in Elis ear.

"Don't know but I'll drag it out of Adam tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 14

Eli dragged Adam into the room and flopped him on the bed. Eli and Jake sat in front of him ready to get all the dirt.

"Spill." Eli said flatly.

"Spill what?" Adam looked confused.

"Your guts. What was with that goofy smile of Clares last night?" Jake asked.

"She asked me not to tell anyone."

"We're just looking out for her." Eli tried but when he seen the "ya right" look on Adams face he tried a different approach." He pointed to Jake "he's her brother and her mom asked him to look after her. Making sure she doesn't get involved with a stranger is a part of that."

Adam knew what Eli was doing but his last argument was a good one.

Adam sighed "she met this guy. She tripped and he helped her up. She doesn't even know his name. Apparently he's very good looking though. She wants to meet him again but she doesn't know how."

"Can you do me a favour. We're going out sight seeing but can you go with her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble looking for this guy?" Jake pleaded.

"Well I do want to buy Becky a new dress. I suppose I can keep an eye on her too." Adam gave in.

When Eli, Jake and Adam walked into the lobby Marisol, Moe and Clare were waiting for them.

"Ready to go?" Marisol gritted through her teeth.

"Ya. This should be fun." Clare said sarcastically.

"Wait." Adam yelled after them "I'm coming too."

Clare loved that idea and even Marisol was happier.

"Alright boys. Where to first?" Moe looked down at the map in his hand.

"So much for our romantic day alone." Eli whispered to Jake.

"We can still have a romantic dinner. Besides I think Moe may need our help." Jake laughed at Moe flipping the map every which way and looking up all the names in his French dictionary.

"I know why you're really here." Clare said.

"I hope you do since I already told ya." Adam searched through a bunch of dresses.

"No, you told me half the reason but I know the other half. Do you really think I don't know why you came down to the lobby with Eli and Jake?"

Adam knew Clare would be pissed if she knew he was asked to spy on her but he sucks at lying so the best he could do is try and avoid the topic. He held up a dress that looked more of Allis type not Becky's.

"Do you think Becky would like this?"

"They told you to watch me didn't they?"

"Well…"

"I knew it. They should mind their own businesses." Clare folded her arms like a little kid having a temper tantrum.

"Why are you going nuts over this? They're just looking out for you." Adam tried to calm her down.

"Eli doesn't want me; Jake doesn't want me so now they want to make sure no guy wants me."

"CLARE" Adam put both hands on her shoulders "this is not a plan to keep you single. Remember I'm the one who wants to get you a boyfriend. So why would I be a part of a plan to keep that from happening?"

"I guess I am being a little paranoid." Clare huffed.

"Yes you are. Now help me look through these dresses. I'm no good at this."

Adam started flipping through more clothes racks and talking about other shops they could try when he realized Clare wasn't there. Marisol was but she was too busy finding a summer outfit to pay attention to what he was saying.

Adam looked all over the store and finally found Clare by the windows staring at a guy outside. He watched her go out and start talking in a flirty way to him and by the look of the guy he was the one she had met the night before.

Eli and Jake walked into the French restaurant, all dressed up and waited to be seated.

"Une table pour deux?" The waiter asked them.

"Oui." Jake answered.

"You speak French?" Eli asked as they were seated.

"A little bit but not enough to impress you with."

"Don't worry you don't need to speak a different language to impress me."

The waiter gave them both their menus and after a few minutes of not understanding a word Eli decided to let Jake order for him.

Jake ordered caq au vin for himself and raclette for Eli. Eli had no idea what it was but he hoped it wasn't going to be alive.

"I got you something." Jake said and took a box out of his pocket.

"You didn't have to buy me anything." Eli was surprised and took the box.

"I didn't really buy it."

Eli opened the box and found his necklace he had given Jake months ago. Eli looked at Jake confused.

"I know you gave it to me but that was so you could get completely over Julia but for the last few months you've been a changed guy. You've been in a good place and you're even trying to get along with Clare. I think it's time for you to take it back." Jake got up out of his seat, took the necklace and went to put it on Eli. "This time though it's not going to be a symbol of love and there's not going to be a promise. This time it's a symbol of your strength. Besides it looks better on you."

"That's so deep." Eli was astonished.

"I was trying to impress you and I figured the best way to impress a filmmaker is to use symbolism. Did it work?"

Eli leant over the table and kissed Jake "very much. I'm going to miss kissing you whenever I want when I'm at NYU."

Jake put on a huge smile that Eli noticed right away.

"Why are you so happy about that?"

"I was going to wait till later to tell you but I got another surprise. I got into NYU too. So you'll still be able to kiss these beautiful lips."

Elis eyes were open as wide as they possibly could be and his mouth was the same way "are you serious?"

Jake nodded.

Eli screamed and jumped out of his chair, knocking it over in the process, and ran into Jakes arms. Everyone in the restaurant was looking at them.

Their waiter came over and asked "etait c'une proposition?"

Eli looked at Jake for translation.

"Non, nouvelles justes d'ummmm bonnes."

Eli was still looking at Jake completely confused.

"He thought I proposed to you." Jake answered trying not to laugh at the horror on Elis face.

"Oh hell no. Not a proposal." Eli went back to his chair and they started eating.

"So I guess the surprise proposal is out of the question?" Jake asked very seriously until Eli stopped choking on his food. Then he busted out laughing "I'm joking."

Eli let out a sigh of relief.

Marisol and Adam were in the lobby showing Moe what they had bought when Eli and Jake walked in.

"Where's Clare?" Jake asked.

"Right here." Clare called from behind them."

"It's eleven at night. Were you out by yourself?" Jakes voice was just below a yell.

"No, dad, I wasn't." Clare rolled her eyes "I was with Remy, the boy Adam told you about. Good news he's going to come with us."

"Site seeing?" Moe asked.

"No, on our tour."


End file.
